Ghost of the Forest
by GallifreyRises13
Summary: There is something troubling the Elven King. As he tries to figure out what it is, a face from his past returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost of the Forest.**

Deep within the elven kingdom, carved from wood, resided a labyrinth of pathways and areas. The realm, in all its glory, was a kingdom to be feared but a kingdom of sanctuary to elf-folk alike.

A faint autumn breeze flew through the air and kissed his face. There was naught a sound in a kingdom so vast. His eyes, as blue as the depths of oceans, were full of sorrow. His arms were crossed to show all that gazed upon him that he was deep in thinking. The Elven King Thranduil looked down from his balcony and saw that everything was content. He regained his composure as something troubled him. He stared in awe upon a palace which was bestowed unto him. He was deep in thought until a voice that sounded all too familiar broke it.

" **Thranduil?"**

The voice was soft and warming. Thranduil's eyes widened at the sound. It can't be her, he thought, it's impossible. He turned sharply to the side of him and let out a short gasp. The figure stood a few feet away from him. It was a woman, bathed in purest white, her hair like snow. Her form was that of an elf, one of utmost beauty.

" **Alasea?"**

His voice was full of shock and surprise. He walked towards her and lowered his face to meet hers.

" **It can't be…."**

" **It is, my love"**

Without a blink, his hand cradled her petite, yet beautiful face. A tear escaped his eye. His hands found a way to Alasea's. He pulled her close to him, resting his head upon her's. More tears, no matter how hard he fought, ran a river down his face. He felt her heartbeat against him. It was really her. Alasea gave a contented sigh. She knew the true Thranduil. The mask of superiority, haughtiness and pride was created by him to hide his insecurity and deep mourning for her. He pulled away from her and composed himself.

" **How is Legolas?"**

Alasea asked, her voice full of concern.

" **He grows like you. He listens to his heart, just like you did."**

Alasea gave a small smile and freed herself from her husband's loving grasp and glided across the balcony.

A/N: this is my first fanfiction. Alasea is pronounced (Al- ars-say-uh). The Characters of The Hobbit go to their respective owners.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Thranduil silently walked towards her.

" **Not a moment passes when I don't think of you"**

" **And I, you."**

" **Thranduil, do you remember what you said to me when first we met?"**

" **I said that I will love you for all eternity and that I will always protect you, no matter what."**

" **I have something to ask of you, beloved."**

" **Oh?"**

" **Show me your real face."**

Thranduil drew a face of surprise. He let no-one except Alasea to see his true visage. The illusion that hid the mask faded away and, in its place, was a decomposed shell of who he was. Alasea stood upon her toes and lent forward. Her soft lips met his and they shared a gentle, yet passionate kiss. They pulled apart and looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

" **My time has come, Thranduil."**

" **I do not understand."**

" **The reason that I am here is because I couldn't bear to let you go. My love for you was so strong, that my spirit wandered this realm so that I could see you one last time."**

" **You can't!"**

Thranduil ran and grasped her hand. She looked up at him.

" **Alasea, please, I beg of you. Do not leave me again. I can't go on without you. I want you to stay with me."**

Thranduil's voice was starting to waver. Bitter tears were forming in his eyes. His composure failed him and his voice was full of despair and melancholy. Alasea's eyes were also full of sadness. As much as she loved him, she had to go.

" **I will always be in your heart and you will always be in mine."**

Thranduil's eyes did not meet hers. He suffered unbearably after her death and now he was reliving the torment. When he summoned the courage to look up, she had gone. A gentle breeze whispered:

" **I will always love you, Thranduil."**

Thranduil focused his eyes on the ceiling. A stray tear fell. He had lost her once again.


End file.
